


Up, Down, and Up Again

by OkyDokyPoky



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonians, Bandits & Outlaws, Choices, Family Feels, First OCs, Gen, Home, Leaving Home, Magic, Returning Home, Revenge, Second Chances, Short One Shot, Skyrim - Freeform, Whiterun, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkyDokyPoky/pseuds/OkyDokyPoky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Froki is a clever little Argonian who uses ice spells from the school of destruction to defeat his opponents. He is very young and therefore he has much to learn. He can handle a bow or a sword, if necessary. Froki does not have very much friends, because he's kind of shy. Although he is shy, his brave heart and his knowledge of the world around him will help him overcome almost every danger that crosses his path.<br/>- Skyrim One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, Down, and Up Again

It was a warm summer morning when Froki opened his eyes. He could see the sun shining bright through a window above him. He did not remember how he got in this house,  or who was the owner of this house, but the bed felt very comfortable and warm, so he decided to stay in the bed. He tried to remember what happened to him, but it was just a fog of blurred pictures and screams that flew through is mind.

A couple of minutes later a very old Nord came in, he looked at Froki, but he did not speak to him. He walked right to the fireplace to grab what in Froki’s point of view seemed like a kettle and he walked up to Froki’s bed.

‘Well hello there, little Argonian, I see you finally woke up. Would you like some tea or a piece of bread?’ The old man asked him. Froki did not respond, he was not sure if he could trust this old man. No one had ever been this nice to him so he wasn’t sure what to do.

‘Ah, of course, I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Pabilos Trivo, but you can call me Pabs if you want, everyone calls me Pabs. Could you tell me your name?'

Again Froki did not respond.

Pabilos had been staring at Froki for some time now.  
‘Hahaha!’ Pabilos started to laugh with a deep, but certainly old voice. ‘A shy one, you are, haha!’ He smiled at Froki, still chuckling. Froki saw the lines on his face, suddenly the old man looked less old then he did when he came in.

‘Have you forgotten how to talk, young Argonian?’

‘F-F-Froki...’ Froki stuttered and mumbled.

‘Excuse me, what did you say just then?’ Pabilos asked him, he still had a very kind smile on his face. 

‘M-My name is Froki, sir’ he stuttered. ‘Ah, I was wondering if you were ever going to talk to me.’ Pabilos responded.

’So… Froki, was it? Do you want a cup of tea or a piece of bread?’ Pabilos asked after a while.

‘I’m not hungry, sir’ Froki responded.

‘Not hungry, you say?! You have been sleeping for two day now, you really should eat something, my boy.’

‘Well, I guess I’m kinda hungry…’ Froki’s stomach felt empty and it had been making weird noises…

‘Here’s some bread and a cup of tea.’ Pabilos said. ‘You look exhausted, too’

After Froki was done eating as much as he could and drinking the sweet tea the old man had gave him, he started wondering again.

‘P-Pabilos, I-I mean, Sir, can I ask you something?’

‘Oh, call me Pabs, no need for the formalities. What can I do for you, Froki?’

‘How did I got here? Why am I here? Where am I? What happened to me? Why are you taking care of me? Is it because you think I'm a slave? I'm not a slave, really! Mommy told me I was as free as I wanted to be!’

‘Calm down, boy, I will explain everything;  
I found you two days ago, on the road to Whiterun. I was going to Whiterun to buy some food for the next week but then I found you. You looked withered and you were covered in blood, I couldn’t just leave you there, you would have died, so I bought you here, to my humble home in Whiterun Hold.’ Pabilos said.

‘W-Where is Whiterun Hold? Is it somewhere in Blackmarsh?’ Froki asked him, curiosity on his face and a hint of hope in his eyes.

Pabilos frowned. ‘You are in Skyrim now, my boy, you’re a long way from home. Can you remember anything of what happened to you, or how you got here in the first place?’

‘No, I’m sorry…’ Froki responded, there was a dull ache in his stomach and he felt a little bit dizzy. Was he really this far away from home? All by himself? His mom was going to have his head for this...

‘You don’t have to apologize, it’s not your fault.’ Pabilos face turned into something Froki couldn't read. It looked like a mix of pity and understanding.

As Pabilos had said that, he stood up and walked to the front door.

‘I’ll be back soon, you should sleep some more, Froki. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you still look like you've had better days. Get some sleep, my boy, you'll need it.’ He signed heavily and then went outside, leaving Froki all by himself in the small house.

Froki nodded - even though Pabilos couldn't see him anymore - and closed his eyes. After a few minutes exhaustion took over and Froki fell back to sleep again.

 

*********

 

In the years that followed Froki had learned a great many things from Pabilos. He had learned the history of Skyrim, and of the Septim Dynasty and the Oblivion Crisis. Pabilos was a mage himself, so Froki had lessons in destruction magic from time to time and he enjoyed those moments together with Pabs very much. Pabs told him that he was a quick learner and that if he would stay and learn, he would eventually be an even greater mage than Pabilos was, which was all kinds of awesome in Froki's eyes.

‘Most Nords do not like magic at all, they fear of the consequence it may bring. But if you, my son, act carefully and train hard, you will be able to control the magic that I’ll teach you.’ Pabilos used to say. And after saying that, he would sign and tell him that most Nords would lose trust with him if they saw him using magic, so Froki should be weary of where he practiced his magic.

Froki liked living on Pabs’ farm, he had a great view on one of the watchtowers in Whiterun Hold and it was a short walk to Whiterun itself. The weather was nice and the sunsets looked amazing. He had visions from time to time, he would see a picture of a house or a forest that crossed is mind. When he asked Pabilos about it, he told Froki that it was his mind slowly picking up the pieces from his past and putting them together. Froki just scowled at him, he didn't understand, but he never brought it up again.

 

*********

 

‘Froki! Froki! Wake up!’ He heard Pabilos scream.

Froki turned his head and looked directly into the eyes of Pabilos. Wide eyes. Staring back at him. Shit. That always meant trouble.

‘Froki, hurry, my boy! The house is on fire! We need to get out of here, immediately!’

Froki stood up as quickly as he could, his vision turning black for a few seconds, and he ran outside through the door, well, there was no door anymore, it had probably fallen of it's hinges, the thing had never been very stable.

As Froki turned around, he realized that Pabilos was still inside.

‘Pabs! Where are you?!’ Froki screamed, and at the same time, a part of the roof collapsed. He had to go back inside, he had to save Pabilos because Pabilos had saved him.  
Froki ran back inside and he saw that Pabs was trapped under a pile of heavy logs that used to carry the roof.

‘Pabs!’ Froki ran over to him and yelped, Pabilos was covered in his own blood and his leg was twisted in an unusual way.

‘What are you doing in here, you fool! Get yourself to safety!’ Pabilos said to him. There was another hard cracking noise and some of the logs that held up one of the outer walls collapsed a few feet away from them.

‘I’m not leaving you here to be burned alive, Pabs!’ Froki tried to lift one of the logs, but it was way too heavy for him.

‘It’s no use, Froki, save yourself while you still can, live the life you want. Remember all the things I taught you! Goodbye, my son...’ And after Pabilos had said that, Froki turned around and ran outside again. Tears were streaming down his face and he was sobbing.

A second after he had set foot outside, the roof collapsed completely and Froki let out a pained cry.

‘Noooo!! Pabs!!’ He cryed into the night sky.

And as Froki turned around to see if anyone was near, he saw them ride away on the back of their horses, the bandits that had lit the fire, and at that moment, Froki promised himself to take revenge on the bandits for what they had taken away from him. He would revenge his mentor, his friend, Pabs. He was like a father to him and now he was gone.

 

*********

 

After the fire, Froki lived on the streets eating whatever he could find and was barely managing to survive. He visited Pabs’ grave every year in the middle of the summer, because that was Pabs’s favourite season. It turned out that Pabs was from a long line of very powerful mages and that he was the brother of the arch mage in the Imperial City in Cyrodiil. He had no money for a real bouquet of flowers, but he always managed to find some on his way there.

When Froki arrived at the border of Skyrim, returning from his annual visit to Pabs’ grave, he was hit on his head with something very hard and he fainted, everything turning black before his eyes.

When he woke up -a few hours later, he guessed -  he was in a carriage to be executed in Helgen. He was on his way to Pabs… and to Sovngarde…

He thought all hope was lost.

 

He was wrong.

 

*********

FIN

*********

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my very first story here on Ao3! Please let me know if you liked it and if you want me to post more!  
> (This work was not beta'd, so please let me know if there are any major mistakes) ;D


End file.
